With recent advances in wireless technology, people are becoming increasingly reliant on communicating via wireless user devices. These user devices are demanding an ever-increasing bandwidth from wireless networks for communicating high volumes of data with a low tolerance for latency. Additionally, people are using multiple user devices on the wireless networks, which magnifies the demands placed upon the wireless networks. For this reason, wireless network providers are continuously developing improvements to infrastructure, such as improved antenna arrays and radio access technologies, to increase bandwidth and a quantity of user devices supported by the wireless network.
However, when a provider begins implementing a new technology in the infrastructure, the provider must also support legacy user devices. Legacy user devices may not have hardware or software that allows them to connect to the wireless network implementing the new technology. Therefore, the provider must provide a wireless network using legacy technology for legacy user devices and another wireless network using improved technology for user devices that support the improved technology.